


Sleepy Mornings

by Ignis441572



Category: Lackadaisy (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom is Tired, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, Wes is an Ass, early morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis441572/pseuds/Ignis441572
Summary: Wes wakes up, and wakes Dom up.Neither of them actually get up.





	Sleepy Mornings

His breathing was slow. His eyes fluttered slowly open.  
And all at once, Wes was awake, curled in the arms of his lover on that chilly November morning.  
His gaze looked around, first to the arms around his lower torso. He was always the little spoon, even if he was the more dominant in their relationship. His gaze then turned to the table beside him, which held only a small lamp and a paper or two, which he mostly just found...inconsequential, would likely be the word he’d use.  
He was cozy, that much was for certain, and he was content. He pressed his hands softly against the grey ones wrapped gently around him, his eyes closing shut for but a moment, before he slowly began to shift. Turning over in his arms, Wes pressed the side of his head against Dom’s chest, feeling his heart beat in a soft rhythm.  
He found it nice to do, after a while, if only for his own confirmation. It was soft, familiar, and he’d come to see it as useful, when a situation would call for it. And, Dom never minded either. He liked being able to hold Wes, as odd as it sounded when he tried to explain. It was comfortable.  
After a second or two of listening, Wes eventually decided to actually rouse his lover. Poking his cheek, he looked up at the sleepy gray cat. “Wake up.” He spoke bluntly, as he always did. Wes never saw the point in drawing out a point, he guessed. “Wake up.”  
“Hh…” Dom awoke with a soft groan of sorts, nudging the finger poking his cheek. “I’m wakin’ up, fuck off.”  
Wes only chuckled in response, returning his head to Dom’s chest. “Morning.”  
The grey cat repeated his words, resting himself in Wes’ hair-fur-whatever the hell. “Is there any reason why you woke me up at...what, 7? 8 in the morning?”  
...Wes looked away. “If I told you that I just wanted attention, would you be irritated?”  
“Immensely.”  
“Alright, pretend I told you a great and urgent reason to get you up, then.”  
Dom gave a hearty laugh in response, and Wes smiled. “You’re an ass.”  
“You’ve told me that so many times before that it’s basically become commonplace.”  
“Would you rather me be quiet, then?”  
“A bit of peace couldn’t hurt.” Wes curled his arms back around Dom, pressing himself close to the policeman’s chest.  
After a bit, Dom softly gripped at Wes’ chin, before placing a long and romantic kiss onto his lips and curling himself close once again.  
Wes melted into the kiss, into Dom, and sighed.  
“...I love you.” Wes spoke softly as they released. Dom grinned in response, and closed his eyes.  
“I know. I love you too.” Almost squeezing him, Wes placed himself close once again.  
It was gonna be a bit before they got up for the day.


End file.
